


Kinktober 2017 - Day Two - Jearmin

by AkiraAndGrace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin has a filthy mouth, Jean LOVES It, Kinktober 2017, M/M, porn no plot, talk dirty to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraAndGrace/pseuds/AkiraAndGrace





	Kinktober 2017 - Day Two - Jearmin

Jean woke to slender fingers brushing along his half hard length, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned his head to his lover. “Armin? What are you--” He gasped as the blonde slipped his hand into jean’s underwear, grasping his length. 

 

Armin smirked, lowering his lips to brunette’s toned chest, trailing kisses along his collarbone. “I am giving you a good morning wake up call.” He purred. “I woke up and realized that I just couldn’t get enough of you and your big, hard, cock.” He paused with each descriptor, biting down on a hardened nipple as punctuation for his statement. Knowing how that language affected Jean, he smiled around the nipple between his teeth as he felt the length in his hand grow immediately hard. 

 

Jean’s arched off the bed at the bite, a soft moan escaping his lips. “A-Armin… w-wait” Armin looked up through thick lashes, giving Jean an innocent look as he shifted, pulling back his underwear and giving a seductive lick to the tip of the brunette’s weeping member. “A-ah.,..g-gimme your ass. Y-you don’t get to have all the fun.” Armin twisted, straddling Jean’s chest. His ass clenching in anticipation as he heard Jean retrieving the lube from their nightstand and popping the cap off. 

 

Armin took the full length of Jean’s member into his hot mouth, moaning as his lover slipped a finger into his tight hole. Digging his nails into Jean’s thighs as he stretched him. Releasing his length with a soft pop, he let his hand take over with long slow strokes. “God, Jean… I love when you fuck me with your fingers…” He gasped, back arching as Jean grabbed his length, slipping another finger in, searching for the bundle of nerves that would make his little blonde lover scream. “Ahhh, yes, stretch my tight asshole… I can’t wait for your big, hard, cock to be inside me…”

 

When Jean felt he was prepped enough, he flipped Armin onto his back, quickly setting himself between the smaller boy’s legs. Placing them over his shoulders he planted light kisses from his ankle down to his thigh as he lined himself up at the blonde’s entrance. “Please, gimme you big cock, I need it in me, baby…” Armin purred, wiggling his hips in need. Jean gripped his thighs and pressed into the tight heat, biting his lip as his lover gave a soft moan as he filled him. 

 

“God, you’re so fucking tight babe, You just swallow me whole. You’re so perfect.” Jean pressed feather light kisses into Armin’s other leg, giving the smaller a chance to adjust before moving. 

 

“Nghn… Jean,.. Move please, I need you to move babe, fuck me senseless.” Complying with the request, the brunette started to move. “Faster, Jean.” He moaned out. “So fucking good baby….” Jean picked up speed, catering to his lover’s request. If it was even possible, his dick grew harder at the expression from his lover. Armin’s head fell back, open mouthed as he panted and moaned. Calling Jean’s name like it was his favorite song on repeat. 

 

Jean felt the coil in his gut tightening as he thrust into the smaller blonde, feeling his release coming close. “A-Armin, babe, come for me. I’m getting close…” He wrapped his hand around the boy’s length, stroking his length in time to his thrusts. Changing the angle he found Armin’s sweet spot, all it took was a few well placed thrusts for the boy to come screaming into his hand, clenching around Jean’s length and pushing him over the edge with him. Riding out their orgasms then collapsing on the bed beside the boy. He fought to catch his breath as he brushed the boy’s bangs out of his face, damp with sweat. “You are so fucking beautiful. I hope you know that.” 

 

All confidence now back in hiding, Armin’s more timid side resurfaced as a blush filled his cheeks. “Y-you keep telling me…. I mean… I’ve never heard you lie to me so I guess I believe you….” He whispered as he rolled on his side, curling into Jean’s chest. “I love you, Jean. I’m glad I got so lucky as to have you fall in love with me…” 

 

Jean pressed a soft kiss to to boy’s forehead, wrapping his arms around him. “I love you too, Armin. And honestly, I’m the lucky one.” With that the two drifted back to sleep, happy in each other’s arms. 


End file.
